


Черный песок

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Черный песок медленно сыпался сквозь пальцы, раз за разом, горсть за горстью…





	Черный песок

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке участника команды

Черный песок медленно сыпался сквозь пальцы. Неумолимый шелест звучал и звучал.

Мозенрат прикрыл глаза, внимательно вслушиваясь в него.

Мало кто знал, что раньше страна Черных Песков называлась так лишь формально. Просто Дастан любил громкие имена и фразы — пожалуй, любил даже слишком. Любил подчеркивать свою темную силу. Но конкретно это имя оказалось пророческим: теперь песок действительно отливал иссиня-черным, местами — антрацитовым. Мозенрат затруднялся сказать, чем именно вызвано различие. А вот сам цвет...

Песчинки падали и падали, он зачерпнул новую горсть, снова поднял руку, глядя сквозь тонкую струйку на низко повисшую над горизонтом луну.

Она висела так же много лет назад, когда Дастан собирался проводить свой величайший ритуал, к которому стремился очень давно. Ради которого собирал вокруг себя людей. Множество людей... Мозенрат помнил, их лица стояли перед глазами, испуганные и растерянные. Стража поднимала горожан, выгоняла из домов, мечами заставляя идти в пустыню. Стража, которая не подозревала, что она — следующая. Что вскоре во всей стране не останется ни одного живого человека.

Кроме Дастана.

Догадывался ли он, что ученик знает обо всем? Наверное, нет. Иначе бы не позволил остаться за спиной, обыскал бы, нашел спрятанный в широком рукаве кинжал. Связал, толкнул бы в толпу, к другим жертвам — что какой-то ученик, когда речь идет о такой силе? Все равно ему умирать, неважно, в центре круга или стоя среди опустевших тел.

За это Мозенрат ненавидел Дастана.

За жажду, утолить которую не могло ничто. Он, наверное, и весь мир бы вырезал ради лишней крупицы силы.

Глупый мальчишка Аладдин. Он просто не понимает, что может сотворить по-настоящему жаждущий маг. Видит врага... Пусть. Мозенрат улыбнулся. Пусть видит, пусть борется — это даже забавно. Так же забавно, как искать давно утерянные артефакты. Хорошая разминка для ума.

Еще одна горсть песка. Черного сейчас, кроваво-алого тогда. Люди падали один за одним, сначала те, кто стоял в центре, потом все дальше и дальше. Смерть шествовала по пустыне неспешными кругами, выдавливая из тел кровь, всю, до последней капли. Шла, пока не осталось всего двое, шла, чтобы вернуться и забрать последнюю, наделенную силой жертву. Поставить точку в страшном заклятье.

Мозенрат ударил первым.

Кинжал легко вошел в худую спину учителя, кровь брызнула на песок, завершая круг. Забавно: тот, кто мечтал был первым и единственным, стал одним из многих одинаково мертвых и безликих мамелюков. Мозенрат сам порой с трудом находил его среди серых бездумных лиц.

Дастан умер, и у страны Черных Песков появился новый хозяин. Тот, кто принял силу ритуала. Тот, чью плоть ритуал разрушил походя, наделив страшной силой. Носить перчатку из собственной кожи — кто-нибудь еще ощущал, каково это? Мозенрат сжал пальцы, песок брызнул в стороны, закричал.

Только он слышал этот крик.

Только он знал, что Черные пески пропитаны кровью и каждая песчинка кричит об этом.

Боль, страх, гнев, страдание. Где-то там, среди этих голосов, звучал голос Дастана, его проклятья. Может быть, его он искал все это время? Мозенрат наклонился, зачерпнул обеими ладонями.

Черный песок медленно сыпался сквозь пальцы.


End file.
